Truth is Stranger than Fiction
by fd
Summary: What if Syaoran Li and Li Showron weren't two different names for the same person but two different people?
1. Chapter One

ForeverDestiny: Yes, I know, I know. Night's Heart. Well, I will. This idea popped into my head a minute ago and I REALLY want to write it. It'll be SO funny! ^^ I hope you like it. It may sound a little like Thoroughly Confused at the beginning but it differs. (that fic's only on Mediaminer, btw) Um, here's the idea: Li Showron, Syaoran Li, what if they weren't two different names for the same person but two different people? This takes place after the last episode of CardCaptors (Li goes to Hong Kong) and CardCaptor Sakura movie 2. How? You'll see. ^_-  
  
Disclaimer: Little Naoko doesn't own CCS. It is owned by CLAMP the kind ^^  
  
~Truth is Stranger than Fiction (and CLAMP is kinder than NELVANA)~  
  
Syaoran Li rolled out of bed and reluctantly rubbed his eyes awake. It was just a week since he'd moved back to Japan and about a month since he and Sakura had captured the Void card.  
  
Sakura. His beloved's name rang through his ears. Her smile flashed in his mind. He grinned foolishly. She was finally his. After all they had gone through, she was finally his. He looked at his alarm clock. And she was waiting for him at the park! He quickly threw on some clothes and dashed out the door. He passed Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika on the way but there was no time to talk. He was late!  
  
When he arrived, he saw that Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo were seated under the Sakura tree, waiting for him. Sakura smiled when she caught sight of him.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"What? My cute little descendent is late somewhere? It's the end of the world!"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
He seated himself down next to Sakura and smiled at her. She giggled. All at once, a thunderclap shook the sky and the four ran from the tree, seeking shelter in a nearby building. Once inside, the four huddled in the corner. All but Tomoyo suddenly sensed something.  
  
"What the?" was all Syaoran could get out before he disappeared.  
  
~***~  
  
Li Showron rolled out of bed. The bright, Hong Kong sun smiled at him and he groaned. He pulled on his training clothes and made his way out to his training area. (FD: lame but I couldn't think of anything else.) A sudden storm started and he sensed something before he too disappeared.  
  
~***~  
  
Sakura Avalon had been spending the day with Madison, listening to her gossip about Eli, Zachary, Nikki, Rita, and Chelsea, when the sudden storm came about. Luckily, they were safe in the mall. Madison shoved Sakura into a changing room with a handful of clothes. Luckily, before she could start trying on things, she vanished.  
  
~***~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blinked when they realized they were in the middle of the forest. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura, as she began to shake a bit. Sakura hugged him around the middle and stared in front of her, as was Syaoran. For in front of them was, for lack of a better word, them. Sure they were dressed differently, Sakura in some pink outfit instead of green, Syaoran is his Chinese training outfit instead of jeans and a shirt, but it was them. The other them blinked too. Then they saw each other and their eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Li!"  
  
They shared a huge hug before returning their gaze back to the confused couple. Syaoran had pronounced Sakura's name wrong and Sakura had called Syaoran by his last name. Something was wrong.  
  
"If I could have your attention up here please?" a sweet voice asked. They all turned their gaze to the treetops to see a beautiful lady, dressed as a magical girl, smiling down at them and shaking her head. She was particularly smiling at the 'real' Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Sorry about having to kidnap you and all. I'm CLAMP the Kind, by the way. See, I was having this argument with my 'friend', NELVANA when-" She looked around. "NEL, come here NOW!"  
  
A very stiff looking man with a briefcase appeared beside her. He scowled at the 'real' Sakura and Syaoran and sort of smirked at the others. CLAMP huffed.  
  
"NEL! Anyways, this is NELVANA the Cruel." He smiled.  
  
"Pleasure to meet all four CardCaptors."  
  
The 'real' Syaoran and Sakura bowed while the others just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Anyways," CLAMP continued, "NEL and I were having this fight over whether or not love was important in a TV series. I say it is. He says it isn't. This was, oh, two years ago or so. So we decided to play a little game. We both started a show with the same characters and the same plot but, mine had love and his didn't."  
  
"Mine was better."  
  
"We're not getting into that now, NEL."  
  
"Sumimasen?' The 'real' Syaoran asked. The other S+S looked confused.  
  
"Hai?" CLAMP answered. The other S+S still looked confused. Could they not understand Japanese?  
  
"Where do we come in?"  
  
"I'm getting to that, Syaoran." She winked at him. The other Syaoran frowned.  
  
"Who's Syaoran?"  
  
Everyone but the other Sakura and NELVANA sweat dropped. CLAMP coughed.  
  
"Anyways, I named my show CardCaptor Sakura while NEL named his show, very unoriginally, might I add, CardCaptors. I aired my show in Japan, in another dimension from yours, while his was in the same dimension but in America. So CardCaptors seemed a bit more American, with American names and such, while CardCaptor Sakura was distinctly Japanese. Both shows were smash hits, lasting three seasons. Basically, it didn't end our argument."  
  
"Hmph." NELVANA let out.  
  
"So," CLAMP continued, "we turned to the Internet. We would get people's real opinion there. Especially on FanFiction.Net and Mediaminer.Org. That was where fans wrote stories using our characters. And, I won. Almost all the stories had a bit of romance in them. Even Americans wrote romance stories using the American characters. Most of the Americans, if they knew about CardCaptor Sakura, hated NELVANA for his 'uninspired and horrible copy' of it. In fact, right now, a fan fiction writer in the states is channeling what we're saying at this moment and writing it down, intending it to be a very funny story. Hello, ForeverDestiny!"  
  
~~~~  
  
In America, Little Naoko aka ForeverDestiny aka (insert my real name here) looked up suddenly from her computer screen.  
  
"I hadn't meant to write that. Weird."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Anyways," CLAMP continued, "NEL wouldn't accept that I had won. So, to finally end this argument, we brought our two main characters here to decide for the last time who's better. If I win, he has to subtitle CardCaptor Sakura and sell it in the states. If he wins, I have to do the same in Japan but with his series. Along with more, ahem, personal, bets."  
  
"I am NOT going to wear a pink, frilly dress and sing 'Love is in the Air'!"  
  
"I'll sing, 'I am a Rock, I am an Island' dressed out of my magical girl costume."  
  
"But that's you, CLAMP."  
  
"Let's worry about that later. Anyway, that is why you were brought here. Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, you are the main characters in CardCaptor Sakura. Li Showron, Sakura Avalon, you are the main characters in CardCaptors. Welcome to your creator's world."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
FD: Well, I hadn't planned for this to be any more than a one-shot. Shows how weird my plans can go. Oh, and for this special first chapter of my new series, I guess ^_^;;;, is my teacher, Ms. Asbury! Hello! ^^ So, R+R and tell me, should I continue? I don't know, but I WILL keep writing Night's Heart. I can't abandon it! So, I guess that's all for now. This is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!' Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter Two

ForeverDestiny: Well, Welcome back. This certainly is a strange fic, ne? Hope you didn't get into too much trouble with those curtains, Lian. ^^0 Thanks for telling me this is interesting. Idiot2002, love your name btw, yeah, it is weird, isn't it? O well. Kawaii-sakurasyaoran, thanks! ^^ And ChibiYuna, what can I say? I HATEYOU! Just Kidding. ^^0 ::throws fridge at her:: hehe. See you at school in ten minutes. ^^0. Yes, I'm typing this Tuesday morning but who knows when I'll finish it. ^^0. I know, when I start typing after a time, I'll put day and time, so you know how I write. Interesting, ne? No? I'm doing it anyways! Well, that's enough babbling. Thanks to you four for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not owned by Little Naoko. CCS is owned by CLAMP the kind ^^  
  
~Truth is Stranger Than Fiction (And CLAMP is kinder than NELVANA)~  
  
(Thursday 7:30 pm)----nothing to do with story  
  
"C-c-c-creator? As in, maker?" Syaoran stuttered. Well, it isn't everyday you find that you are 'created' and not born. CLAMP grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I'm not god or anything. And you WERE born, like everyone else. Let's just say, I'm kinda like your destiny, guiding you this way and that. And videotaping you the whole time."  
  
"So, you're like an all powerful Tomoyo/Madison?" The two Sakura's asked, then glanced at each other before letting out a confused, "Who's Tomoyo/Madison?"  
  
CLAMP and NELVANA started laughing hysterically, glared at each other, and said "Who's bright idea was it to name her Tomoyo/Madison? Oh yeah, YOURS!"  
  
It was the Sakura and Syaoran's chance to laugh now, figuring out what the other had meant from Tomoyo/Madison. The real Sakura got a chance, between gasps of breath, to say, "You guys argue like an old married couple!"  
  
CLAMP glared. "It's not my fault. He tricked me into it."  
  
"If you hadn't been so willing, it would have never happened. "  
  
"Oh! So you're blaming ME!"  
  
S+S's gasped. "You mean, you ARE married?" CLAMP sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"What do you mean, 'unfortunately'? I am a GREAT husband!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Why I oughta!"  
  
"Enough, NEL. Instead of fighting, let's just make the bet a little, ahem, 'prettier'."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"If you win, I will also wear men's clothes for a whole month." She shuddered.  
  
"I like that."  
  
"But if I win," she continued, pulling out a piece of paper, "you have to go up to random people and read this.."  
  
NEL grabbed the paper and read it, eyes growing wide.  
  
"I am NOT reading this!"  
  
"While tap dancing with top hat and cane."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Syaoran grabbed the paper from NEL's hand, and read it aloud:  
  
"Dear Sir or Ma'am, I am here at your house/apartment/place of work to inform you that you should not watch the horrible show CARDCAPTORS. Instead, I recommend highly the show CARDCAPTOR SAKURA by CLAMP. CLAMP is the greatest! CLAMP is the best! CLAMP rocks! If you see CARDCAPTORS anywhere, run! It is a horrible program! Thank you for you time."  
  
"As I said, I am NOT reading that!"  
  
"Oh, you should NEL. It would be good for your self esteem, I think."  
  
S+S's snickered. CLAMP turned to them.  
  
"They like it, and they are the judges. It will happen by their order." NELVANA grumbled.  
  
"All right."  
  
" YAY!"  
  
"Sumimasen, CLAMP-san? Um, when are you going to get to why you brought us here?"  
  
"I thought I already explained that, Syao-kun."  
  
"Hai, but how exactly are we going to prove who wins this, ano.., interesting, bet?"  
  
"Ah, so glad you asked, Syao-kun."  
  
TO BE CONTIUED....  
  
FD (or Des to Usagi-chan): I know, I know. Short chappie. Gomen nasai. But I really like this chappie and I wanted to upload it tonight. Yes, it only took two sittings this time but this was unusual. And I lost the use of my computer desk, so I'm typing this one-handed on the carpet of the my computer room. o.O The new desk will be here in two weeks, so I better get used to it. ^^0. O Well. R+R! I'll see you in chappie 8 of Night's Heart, which I will write next (I'm doing every-other story type of thing). So, until then, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying, 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!" Ja ne! 


End file.
